Invader Lek
by symmetrygoddess
Summary: Zim's mission take a turn for the worse, or is it better?  When the tallest send him a defective assistant to help him conquer earth. "Assistant invader Lek reporting for duty, commander Zim!"  Rated for Blood/gore and violent themes. no pairings for now
1. Chapter 1

"... and other than that, my progress has been going well." Zim proudly finished his weekly report to the tallest. Tallest Purple was fiddling with a pack of donuts, while Tallest Red was deep in thought. "Zim, how long have you been on earth?" He started, still in his 'thinking' mode. Zim flashed him a confused look as he spoke. "Well, in earth time, one year, two monthes and 17 days. Why?" Tallest red sent him a suprised look over the moniter. "Really? That long? How much much progress have you had?" Zim flushed a little and started stuttering a bit.

"Well, ummm, I learned much about the humans and this filthy planet they live on..." He trailed off a bit, leaving his leader unconvinced. "Zim, you have been on that planet long enough to have gained at least _some_ form of progress, yet you are no closer than when you landed there!" Zim narrowed his eyes a bit. "And just where is this leading?" He asked, eager to get to the point. "The point is, we've been thinking of sending you an assistant!" Red said triumphantly.

Zim's antennae sprung up in curiousity while Tallest purple choked slightly on his donuts. "An assistant? What do you mean by this! I am ZIM! Zim needs no one to help him conquer this ball of filth!" Zim cried out over the screen. Purple stopped choking and waved for Red to get over there.

"What are you thinking!" Purple whispered. "This is _Zim_ we're talking to, why in the world would you want to waste one of our assistant invaders on _him?_" Red smirked in return and started talking.

Zim was standing in his lab on earth, watching the almighty tallest converse. He jumped when Purple leaped up and cried out. "That's brilliant! Why didn't you think of that before!" Zim glared at the backs of his leaders. "What! What are you talking about!" He demanded angrily. Red floated over to the gaint moniter again, along with Purple, who now looked on in amusement. "Zim, we'll send your new assistant invader right along now, any questions?" He asked smugly. Zim growled out in response, "What do you mean by assistant? and who he?"

"Wait, I think we're breaking up! w- re- he- o-" Zim stared as the video link was cut off in anger. He, the mighty ZIM, was in no need of assistance. "GIR! Get over here! It seems as though we'll have to get the base ready for another irken soldier!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0

"What? Me? A real mission!"

Tallest Red and Purple stood in thein the same room as before, exept a different irken stood before them. "Yes, a real mission." Purple said sarcasticlly. "What he means," Said Red, "Is that you've been given a mission to assist invader Zim with _his_ mission to destroy planet earth. The young irken girl's eyes sparkled. "_The _invader Zim? He was in operation impending doom one, wasn't he? I'm honered to be given such an important task, my tallest!" She said, almost as oblivious as Zim. The two alien leaders snickered a bit. "Make sure to give us weekly reports on his progress." Purple said, shakng from barely controlled laughter. "Yeah, but don't tell Zim, it's- uh, A... Suprise! we want to know everything that he does, okay?" Red added, amusement clearly shown on his face. "I've locked the coordinates of the planet into a voot lander, which you will be issued in the light of your task."

The female assistant was bursting with exitment. "Yes, my tallest, I will leave immediatly! And report back in as soon as I get there! Assistant Lek signing off!" Lek cried out as the transmitter blinked off.

When the screen flashed blank again, the alein leaders burst into laughter. "You s- sent ... _L__ek!- _to be.. Zim's assistant!" Purple said breathlessly, still shaking from laughter.

0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

_one week later_

Zim turned around from his current plan of world domination when his computer flashed and beeped, signalling a video transmission trying to get through. "Hmm?" Zim hummed to himself and pressed the button. A young looking irken female was shown on the screen. Zim raised one antennae in curiousity at the sight. She had the standard green skin and antennas of an irken, and her eyes were a pleasent lavender colour. Her invader uniform was dark purple. The unknown girl saluted Zim, only startling him more.

"Assistant invader Lek, reporting for duty commander Zim!" She said happily. Oh, yes, that was right. Zim flashed back to that meeting with his tallest, remembering. "Umm, Hello soldier," he said." This is ,umm, _commander _Zim." She nodded in response.

"I am currently in orbit of the targeted planet, and awaiting further orders sir." Zim bit his lower lip in confusion. the experience was totally new to him. "Yes, well, I will program the coordinates of the base to your voot lander." He said, typing something on the keyboard below him.

Lek read the new data on the screen below where Zim's picture was flickering, and watched it point out the direction she was supposed to fly in. "And hurry, we can't let the human's know you're here." She saluted again at her commander's orders and steered the ship east, entering the atmosphere. She slowed down, and then pressed the butten marked 'accelerate'. Speeding up, she looked around the on the surface of the planet, which seemed to be made of dirt. 'disgusting' she thought with a shudder.

Lek slowed down a bit when the base came into view, and came to a stop completely. The roof of the oddly shaped building opened, and Lek landed the ship smoothly. With a small flash of pride at herself, Lek unboarded the voot, brushing herself off and looking around the dark room. "Commander Zim?" She called out. "Whoa!" Lek spun around and held her Pak legs at the ready when all she saw was a sir unit. "Hellooooo." It waved franticly at her. "Where is commander Zim?" She asked the tny robot, waving to it slightly while retracting her Pak legs.

"So, you came to assist the great Zim, eh?" Zim came into view behind his SIR unit. "Assistant Lek, come with me." Lek stood there frozen for a second, then nodded and ran to catch up with Zim. "This is your base?" She asked nervously.

Zim nodded. "Magnifecent, is it not?" He asked. "First things first, though. We'll have to get you a disguise. Come with me." Lek followed her new commander through the many rooms of the house. "Computer, take us down to the lab!"

Once the two were down in the lab, Zim turned around and examined her throughly, then spun around and typed some commands into a computer. "I'm thinking, maybe some blue eyes, and maybe... hmm..." Lek tryed to peer around Zim to see what he was doing. "There! Perfect!" Zim presed one final button and beamed. "Here, put this on." He shoved her two dark blue contact lenses and a dark blue wig, almost black. "This is my disguise?" She asked curiously.

"Silence! Do not talk back to Zim." He immediatly blushed and muttered a quick sorry and put on the wig and contacts.

Blinking slightly, she looked back at Zim. "Well?" Zim furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "Perfect!" He suddenly shouted again. "Now here, I'll need to program the human's _filthy_ language into your Pak. He gestered to a connect wire he held.

**_I dunno, is this idea good? should i continue? did i do so horrible you'll never look at an invader zim thingy again? leave a reveiw to tell me how i_ did.**


	2. Chapter 2: Skool

"Well, this is the newest, most hopeless meatsack that's been thrown in here. If you have anything to say, say it now, cause I never want to hear you again." Lek stood at the front of the class, looking at the humans. Zim was right, they _were _stupid.

"Umm, hi, my name is Lek, and i'm Zim's cousin. I came to live with him from, umm-" She frantically tried to came up with somewhere. "Europe?" She looked over their faces again. None of them even looked up at her. "Now go sit down, there's an empty desk behind Zim." She looked behind zim. A human female was sitting there. "Zita, you're being transferred to the underground classes."

The floor there flipped over, showing an empty desk. Lek sat down without another word, kind of disturbed by the show. She saw Zim in front of her give her the thumbs up. "Today, we are learning about the inside of your tiny bodies and how they will eventually rot from the inside..."

o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o

"Zim!" Zim looked up from staring at the earth food, aparently poisonous. Lek turned from where she was typing something in on her watch. "Dib-thing?" Zim asked, looking innocent. "So, you sent for reinforcments? Can't take over the world by yourself, huh?" Lek growled and almost activated her Pak legs when Zim held up a hand to stop her. "LIES! For your information, Dib-human, this is my cousin Lek. She's moved in with me from- what was that place?, somewhere else." Zim smirked at him. Dib glared back.

"Come on, we both know this isn't true, Zim! Just give it up!" Lek looked between the two with a mixture of confusion and concern on her face. "What exactly does this human know? Should I terminate him?" Dib turned his gaze to her. "You, you _are _an alien, arn't you!"

Zim spoke. "No, nonsense. Now leave, Dib-thing, we're trying to eat." Zim opened one eye, checking him over. "Besides, everyone knows you're crazy."

Dib grinned. "Does she know about the water yet?" Zim stiffened, eyes flying open again. "Umm," He mumbled. Water? What was that? The dark-haired human child grabbed a glass of liquid and held over her head. "Well, i'm just about to prove that i'm not crazy-AHHH!"

Lek jumped up from the cafeteria stool and tackled the boy to the ground. "You dare threaten me? I've spent most of my life training for this mission, and it will not be ruined by some stupid earth-monkey." She said quietly, but fiercly. "?" Dib had spilt some of the water on her hand.

"Ah-" Lek cried out and pulled of her glove and wiped her hand on her invader uniform. "What the hell was that?" She looked at Zim. "Hahaha, you see, _Dib-beast_ our mission won't be thwarted by your stupid water!" Zim cried out. "I'll have to show you the paste shower when we get back to the base." He said to Lek.

"I will expose you for the aliens you are, and i've already got video proof! See ya, Zim!" Dib grinned and ran to his usual spot beside Gaz. "That was a human?" Lek looked curiously at Zim. "Yeah, but don't mind him. Except for annoying us, he can't really _do_ anything, all the others think he's crazy." Lek smoothed down the blue-black wig and sat down again. "Ha, Dib-thing." Zim laughed to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o

"Gir, Lek and I are going down to the lab, guard the base and don't let anyone in, got it?" The tiny SIR unit saluted with his eyes red, and then turned blue again. "I'm gonna make us some WAFFLES!" He screamed, running to the kitchen. Zim shuddered slightly. _Waffles, I wonder what those are?_ Lek thought as she clambered into the trash-can elevater.

The ride down to the main compartment of the lab was short. Lek, here's the instructions for an experiment I was planning to conduct, you can do it instead, i'm kind of busy here." He said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. Lek nodded happily and walked down to the experimental section of the lab. Then she sat down in one of the chairs and read through the instructions And smiled to herself, purple eyes glinting with malice. She was supposed to swith the brains of a few different species and see how they react. This was going to be fun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the test was over, Lek pulled off the gloves, which were covered in blood, and discarded them. Now all that was left was to wait for the subjects to wake from the sedatives. Gir burst into the room, holding a plate full of waffles. "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" He screamed, startling Lek off the seat. "Waffles?" She said in confusion. "HERE, YOUS ARE SUPPOSED TO EATSES THEM!" He placed the plate of human food on the metal surface. "I'm not going to e-" Lek started, but Gir star screaming.

"FINE, i'll try some then." Lek cried out in irritation. She picked up the fork and picked up a peice and sniffed it. "Hmm, it doesn't _smell_ poisonous..." She took a tiny bite, recoiling from the taste. _Ugh, it tastes horrible! _She thought. She choked on them, but forced herself to swallow, not wanting to provoke the tiny SIR bot. "There, are you happy now?" Gir smiled and jumped up and down. "YUP! IMMA GO MAKE SOME MORE!" When he left the room, Lek grabbed the plate and threw the remaining waffles into the garbage. "Disguisting earth food," she muttered to herself.

"I guess i'll go see what Zim is doing. And why am I talking to myself?" Lek muttered again and started walking down the hall to the elevater.

"Zim?" She poked her head in the room where Zim was working. He was eating those waffles. "You can actually _eat_ those things?" She asked in wonder. Zim looked up from the moniter. "Yeah, they're not that bad actually. Have you tried some?" Zim took it by her shudder that she had. "What is in those... Waffles?" Zim stopped chewing and looked down at the plate. "I don't know... But the last ones had soap in them..." There was silence broken by a moniter blinking.

"Ugh- WHAT IS IT THIS TIME! I have not the patience-" Zim was cut off from his screaming by a picture coming on the screen. "AHHH! GIRL WITH COOKIES, GIRL WITH COOKIES!"

**_Yeah, Lek comes to earth between episodes 'zim eats waffles' and 'the girl who cried gnome' sooooo... ONWARDS, TO THE MAIN PLOT! bai now!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Cried Gnome

"AAHHH! GIRL WITH COOKIES! GIRL WITH COOKIES!" Zim screamed. "Computer! send out the robot gopher!" Lek looked at him funny. "It's just a human smeet, what's so bad about it?" Zim turned around and began furiously typing in something on the computer, waffles forgotten.

"When the humans are trying to sell something, they become _deadly._" Zim made a fist, glaring at the computer. "Now, go my robot gopher, go protect the base!" He cried, Lek staring at his back as he sent the gopher to the surface. Zim pulled the moniter back down and watched as the gopher tunnel underneath the human's feet, her foot sinking in and getting stuck in the soft dirt. The small child began screaming.

"Haha, just as I programmed you to do, now, FINISH THE JOB!"Zim cried out triumphently. Lek stared at the screen as the small robotic rodent flew up into a dimensional portal. "Ummm, I don't remember programming you to do _that_." Zim said, antennas raised in confusion. "Oh well, at least the girl is stuck." Zim spun around on his chair and started typing again while Lek continued staring at the small screen.

"Umm, Zim, we might have a problem." She said when the crowd of humans showed up. Zim turned around again and cried out in shock. "AH this is horrible! No, wait, I can still fix this!" He got up and stomped over to a pull down microphone. "GIR! Get down here!" Gir in his dog disguise popped out a random hole in the wall, covered in glitter. "GIR! come here, we have to make the base seem more earth-like."

"Okaaay then, i'll just be over here." Lek said, pointing over to a chair in the corner and sitting down. Zim sent her a dirty look before getting back to his work, and Lek just shrugged.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

"I'm going to check out what it's like up there." Lek suddenly announced, startling Zim out of his silence. "Huh? oh, yeah, you go do whatever." He said dissmissivly. Lek just fumed. He was treating her like some kind of smeet! Well, she'll show him!

Lek put on her human disguise and rode the elevater back upstairs, exiting through the fridge. She then stomped through the house, slamming the door open. All of the humans stared at her, and the small earth child started screaming again, but Lek paid no attention. She pushed her way through the crowd, colliding with another human and fell to the ground. "HEY, watch where your going you-" Lek started screaming again as she got up off the ground. "Dib-thing?" The sythe haired boy brushed off his coat and sent her a dirty look. "Hey, what's going on here? Did you and Zim come up with another evil sheme? I'll stop you!" Lek rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, right. Zim's back in the base, making it appear more _human._" Dib smirked and ran off, yelling about aliens. Lek just continued on her way.

She looked around, and noticed a giant tent. Smiling evilly, she stalked her way up to the side, where she sidled up to the tent flap and listened through the fake material of the wig. Cursing slightly in irken, she moved over closer to the opening to hear better and stiffened when footsteps came closer. She backed up and leaped over to the crowd of humans, getting mixed up with the crowd. "Argh..." She growled and got up from where she fell. A huge human looked out and closed the tent flaps, locking them.

"Great, now what?" She stalked her way through the crowd, stopping at the fence and staring at the crying smeet, spirits falling.

'Ok, think. What can you do to help this?' Lek thought impatiantly. And then she frowned. "Nope, I got nothing." She sighed, walking up to the men's room door. She opened it, she saw Zim wearing the most ridiculus thing ever. Zim caught her staring, and lifted an antennae in irritation. "Yes?" He asked. Lek shook her head and took off the wig and contacts, which were bugging her. "Nothing, I'll be down in the lab checking on the experiments. Zim nodded approvingly and open the door, leaving her standing there alone, fuming silently.

"Computer, take me to the experimentation wing!" She commanded, the computer grunting in annoyance.

She sighed as the elevator hummed down to the lab, calming down a bit as she stepped out from the tiny room. O_h, well, at least the test subjects woke up._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

"Lek! Prepare the base! We're leaving!" Zim suddenly cried out, startling Lek, who fell out of her chair. "Leaving, what do you mean by that!" She cried, antennae standing straight up. She just got here, they couldn't be done yet!

"I mean, the earth won't be here much longer! I want us to safe and off this planet before it happens, so get everything ready!" Zim yelled while GIR ran around screaming. Lek swallowed and remembered her place. "Yes, commander." She said while typing a few last things into the file she was typing and saving it, antennae drooping slightly in dissapointment. "I'll go pepare my voot lander, be back in a minute!" She called out, running down the hall to the elevator. As soon as she was out of sight of the red-eyed irken, she kicked the side of the elevator wall as hard as she could, eyes narrowing in frustration. "Come on! I only just got here! We can't be done yet!" She cried out. _Well, at least it'll look good on your record._ A small voice spoke up in her mind, which the purple-eyed irken paid no attention to. "Why does everything always go wrong!" She yelled again, tugging on her antennea in frustration. The elevator doors opened then, and Lek stomped her way over to the Voot cruiser, and turned it on. A bang sounded behind her, and she turned to see Zim and Gir laying on the floor with stuff all around them. Zim looked up and growled while he pulled himself to his feet. "Help me load this stuff into the Voot." He said, picking up a box larger than himself. Lek stifled a laugh and ran over to help gather up some assorted items.

She dropped the pile of junk at the foot of Zim's ship, and took the chance to sort through some of it. "Um, what is this?" She asked, holding up a packet of mush. Gir jumped up, eyes growing wide at the bag of mystery substance. "You found my waffle mix! Thanks you! I love you!" He ran up and took it, falling to the ground with tears in his eyes. "Oooo-kay." Lek said weirdly, turning back to the pile. Throwing some burnt gerbils in a bag, she put the rest inside the ship. Zim was helping a bit, but then he stopped and was flipping through the channels on the human T.V. he brought. "STUPID HYOOMAN EARTH PIG-SMELLY EQUIPMENT!" He randomly screamed out. Lek looked up, startled, and relaxed. "Zim, is something wrong?" She asked, putting down a material scanner. "THIS STUPID EARTH MONITER WON'T WORK" He yelled again, and threw the remote down on the floor. Lek picked up the remote from it's spot on the floor and picked it up. "I don't see anything wrong with it..." She said to herself. Zim stomped over to the TV and switched it to the new channel, which showed Zim's plan to destroy the humans, although they thought it was a rescue plan.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o 0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o 0o0o0o

A little while later, Lek, Zim, and Gir had gotten almost everything packed, which wasn't really much when you looked at it. Zim had just picked one of the last boxes when a loud shriek from the TV made him fall over. He jumped up and looked around wildly, and then spotted the pisture on the screen. "The Dib?" Zim said. Lek looked up at the mention of the crazy earth boy. "The Dib! I don't care how delicious he is, he's Evil! Now they'll find the base! There's only one thing I can do!" Lek looked at the screen. Dib was standing on a stage with a plan on how to rescue the child. Her thoughts were interupted by Gir jumping out of the ship and screaming. "You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits! _You gonna make biscuits!" _

Zim glared at the tiny SIR unit. "No Gir. Never. I _never_ want you to mention biscuits _ever_ again." Gir gasped and ran off, jumping down the elevator shaft. Lek blinked and stood up while Zim angrily shut off the TV. "So, what are you planning to do now?" Lek asked.

Zim smiled evilly and walked out the door, leaving Lek all alone. "Why couldn't I get a normal mission!" She groaned, tugging on her antennae again. After, she walked over and turned on the TV again. It showed Zim pulling the girl out roughly and dropping her on the lawn. It then showed the huge digging machine being turned off, a picture of Zim in his costume being flashed on the screen and the small girl being rushed off in an ambulance.

"Ugh, I guess i'll unpack the Voot cruiser then..." She sighed, turning off the moniter.

_**Soo, how did I do? Did I keep everyone in character? Lek's defectiveness was shown(to a degree) in this chapter, and i'm looking foward to expressing more of that! Anyways, I'll be back with more soon!**_

_**Symmetrygoddes out!XD**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dookie

It was a warm, dark night, and a young woman was closing up shop for the night. She peered around her nervously, staying up this late and walking home always freaked her out, but she had to keep this job! How else would she support herself? She had already been fired from too many. Stuffing the keys in her pocket, she began to walk down an alleyway shortcut down to a dark street. She stopped dead when she heard footsteps. "H-hello?" She asked, heart pounding faster. All she heard back was dead silence. Blaming her sleep deprived state, she started walking again, a little faster than before.

She Jumped a little when a clashing noise brought her to a halt once more. Hyperventilating, she began to run down the street, passing by broken lamposts. A trash can being knocked over, she screamed, sure that it was following her. She tripped and fell on the cold pavement, scrambling to get away. She was flipped over, and saw clearly for the first time what was stalking her. The monster itself was tiny, but the gaint cyborg spider legs that come out of it's back made up for it's shortness. Lightning split the sky, and she saw clearly the green skin, giant glowing purple eyes, and anntenae. She screamed again, closing her eyes and sure that this was it.

Then it all faded to black.

0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

Zim looked up as his assistant came in the door, dripping water. Lek growled. The stupid human wouldn't shut it's noise tube, and she had to sedate her. She looked up at Zim's curious pink eyes and saluted and smiled weakly. "Mission accompished, commander!" She said, a bit triumphantly.

She had to go collect more test subjects, the one already in use had been... Well, it wasn't pretty, Lek could tell you that.

Zim nodded and went back to what he was doing on the computer. "Thank the Tallest for paste." Lek muttered as she discarded the new outfit she had chosen for her disguise. A black lab coat and a purple shirt with the irken symbol, and black pants. Also a hologram to hide her normal self, but she still enjoyed the outfit rather than the invader uniform. (It was a bit uncomfortable.)

She walked up to the chair that Zim was sitting on, peering over his shoulder to see what was on the screen. "What is _that_?" She asked, seeing the complicated formulas on the screen, all lettered in irken. Zim looked up, meeting her eyes, and proceeded to answer. "Plans to infect the FILTHY humans water source, and once all their water has been poisoned by my EVIL! They will no choice but to kneel before ZIM!" He cried out dramatically. Lek nodded and opened her mouth to talk.

"Whatever it is, make sure it's strong, the human usually clean their water before they do anything with it." Zim narrowed his eyes at her. "You dare tell Zim what he already knows?" He cried out again. Lek rolled her eyes a bit while he ranted on. "Did you know that?"

"OF COURSE I- mmph- YOUR ANTENNEA ARE STUPID!" He yelled out randomly.

Lek hid a chuckle. She had gotten used to his rambling and yelling a bit, after being on earth for a whole week. Zim's anntena twitched, indicating that he heard the sound, but he didn't say anything.

Lek stared at the screen for a few minutes longer, but got bored and prodded Zim. "What do you want me to do now?" She whined, bored. Zim's eyes twitched, and he growled lowly. "Go watch some earth broadcasts with Gir." He said. Lek pouted, unhappy, but went to the elevator anyways.

She clambered out of the trash can and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "What'cha watching." She asked Gir. "I'm watchin' the scary munkey show!" He declared, pointing to the screen. "Monkey?" Lek asked, staring at the screen. "MHH-HHMM!" Gir started laughing manicly, and Lek jumped off the couch and started slowly backing into the kitchen, a freaked out look on her face. On she was out of sight, she sighed and slumped into a chair. "Why couldn't I have gotten a normal mission?" She said out loud to herself.

Suddenly, a microphone pooped down from the ceiling. "Lek! Your assistance is required down in the lab!" Zim's voice rang out through the kitchen. Lek blinked in confusion. One minute he's trying to get rid of her, and the next he needs her help! Can't he just make up his mind?

When she got down there, he spun his chair around and ran past her. "Moniter the levels of the dookie for meeee!" He called out as he ran down the hall. "Ooookay then..." She walked over to the seat that Zim was sitting in and pressed a few buttons to pull up the plans.

"Wow, this is idiotic!" Lek said out loud. "Maybe if I modify it here and here..."

0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

"Eh, what is this?" Zim said. He stared at the moniter. Someone messed up his plans! They were complete dookie! "LEK!" He called into the microphone.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lek jumped and gulped. True, she had improved the plans, but Zim probably didn't see that. "Oh great, now he's going to freak out and I'm going to get yelled at." Lek muttered as she crossed the hall to her doom. Zim stood in the door, figure outlined in shadows, making him more intimidating. "You..." Zim started, voice low. "You messed up the plans, didn't you! I knew I should have done it myself!" Lek looked up, making a sad face. "But I _helped_!" She cried out. "See! There was a few flaws in the plan and I worked them out! Now it'll work for sure!"

Zom snarled and pointed at her. "You dare doubt the amazingness of ZIM? Why, I should-" He was cut off when Lek jumped up, facing him directly.

"It wasn't going to work anyways! Just look at the original copy! There's all sorts of thing wrong with the plan! Didn't you know that chlorine can dissolve-"

"SILENCE!_ Quit your yapping from your filthy mouth_!" He screamed. Lek fell silent, looking down angrily.

Zim twitched once bfore taking a deep breath. "Just... Go back upstairs. I'll deal with you after I sort this out." He turned around and marched back to his chair, waving his hand dismissively. Lek stared at his back for a moment before crossing her arms and stalking her way back upstairs.

0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Zim clambered out of the toilet and walked into the kitchen with his human disguise on. He stopped dead when he saw what was happening at the table. Gir was chasing Lek around with a bowl of cereal, apparantly trying to drench her with it.

"What's going on in here!" He demanded, and Lek stopped dead in her tracks. Gir caught up with her and dupmed the bowl of milky substance on her head, corn flakes and all. Lek flinched as a dull stinging went down her skin, but most of the burning was held of by the paste. Zim barely had enough time to speak before a flash lit up the kitchen and Lek fell over, shocked. She reached up to her neck and removed the hologram collar, and stared at it's smoking ruin. "See Gir! Now i'll have to stay home and do repairs!" Lek ground out after pushing the insane SIR unit off of her, him laughing hysterically. She brushed past Zim and stormed down the garbage can elevator.

"Eh? What's her problem?" Zim asked, frowning and oblivious. Gir just shrugged.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Lek furrowed her eyebrows and concentrating on the fried circuits on the hologram collar. Trying to repair it, she tugged on her antenna absentmindedly as she tried to figure out what to do. "Ugh, it's no good. I'll have to make a completly new one." She groaned out, throwing the old one in the garbage and looking at the earth calender. "Oh well, at least it's friday."

0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

Lek staggered into the living room. She tried to make a new collar, and it had exploded. Collapsing on the couch, she looked uo when the door opened and Zim walked in. He was covered in a sour smelling substance that made Lek's antennea pull back to her head. "You have a bad day too?" She asked, forgetting for the moment that she was mad at him.

Zim looked up and pulled off the wig and stomped on it. "That foul Dib! How DARE he? He reprogrammed Tak's ship and turned it against me! I was trying to test out my theories about the human's dookie and he had to go and mess it up! Why must everything be against Zim..." He fell to his knee's dramatically.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." Lek said, head falling back on the cusions. Then she popped her head back up, antennea lifted in curiousity, "wait, who's Tak?" She asked, remembering Zim saying Tak's ship. Zim lifted his head, and pened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, she's just some wanna-be invader who tryed to steal Zim's mission. She got away, but I think she crash-landed on some planet in an escape pod, but she left her ship here on earth. That horrible Dib-monkey must have found it!" He yelled out again.

"Oh." Lek said, head-resting again. Zim got up and stomped over to the couch and climbed on it beside her. She lifted the remote and turned on the T.V. which was switched to a ridiculus show.

-_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and said to the guy, running the stand 'hey... got any grapes?'...-_

0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lek, get up!" Lek jumped and fell of the couch, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You fell asleep." Zim explained. "I need your help down in the lab, hurry up." Zim announced before marching over to the toilet and flushing himself.

Lek just groaned, "not again..."

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short, I wanted to update on time for the holidays:D I hope I kept everyone in character, and that you guys like! Also, the T.V. show is actually the duck song, just some random thing that popped up on the search while on youtube! totally random and weird, you should check it out^_^ Symmetrygoddess out!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Voting Of The Doomed

Lek sighed exhaustedly as she did the final touches on a small circular device in her hands. "There, a new hologram collar." She said to herself. "It'll hold out for a while, long enough to make a better one." She smiled happily. "And just in time for skool, too." She attached the collar to her neck, and switched it on. Looking in the mirror, she saw a short human with blue/black hair and dark blue eyes, and normal coloured skin. "Perfect."

She ran down the hall and into the elevator to catch the skool bus. The door flew open and she slowed to a walk beside Zim, who was muttering and tinkering with a material scanner. "What'cha doing?" She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder, but failing due to him being taller. He turned towards her and shoved whatever it was into his Pak. "Nothing that concerns you." He snapped pointedly. Lek pouted and crossed her arms. "You don't have to be so rude." She said under her breath. Zim caught that even under the fake wig.

"Don't talk back to your superior!" He snapped again, pointing at her. "Oh, look. The bus is here." Lek said. Zim turned and clambered onto the bus, choosing a seat in the middle, away from the other children. Lek shrugged and took a seat at the very back. In her opinion, holograms were better, she could eavesdrop on the other students better when her antennea were free. Of course, since it was her idea, Zim rejected it for himself. His loss. Not that they were talking about anything interesting, though.

The bus jerked as it came to a stop, and the Dib got on. He sat right right behind Zim, like always. Lek couldn't understand the human's needs for habits. Their schedule was the same everyday, they went to sleep the same time every day, they even had scheduled time for eating! Who does that?

Lek's antenna twitched as she thought about it. The humans were _so _confusing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Class, due to falling spirit levels, the skool will now have a manditory spirit assembly in the gymnasium. Now leave!" Mrs. Bitters said in that creepy old person voice of hers. A few people in the class cheered (well, everybody except for Zim, Dib, and Lek) and then they got up and ran out the door to the gym. Once they were in the Gym, a bunch of lights lit up the stage, and 'cheerleaders' started doing some cheering.

'_Those are clearly robots, does the skool really think we're that stupid?'_ Lek thought to herself, and then looked around at the smeets around her. _'obviously they do'_

A platform began lowering on the stage, and the skool president was on it. She was a tiny little thing, but had a huge smile on her face. She went into a huge speech on how great the skool was. "But, umm, I would like to say something, about the dirty bathrooms,they-!"

She was cut off when she fell to they ground and started spasming, cluthing at her head. Lek jumped and stood up straight, antennea perking up though still hidden. "Huh?"

A red light started blinking throughout the room and a squad of humans came up and grabbed the poor smeet and ran off. Lek blinked. What just happened?

A floating droid came off the stage and began speaking. "Do not be alarmed, the president has experienced a failure in spirit. A new election will be held immediatly. Volunteers?" The machine began hovering through the crowd.

"OH! ME! ME! Pick me! ZIM is me! Zim is me! ME! ME! ZIM SHALL RULE! Pick ZIM! ZIM is me! I am ZIM!" Zim started jumping up and down and waving his arms all about, trying to get the droid's attention. The machine turned around and faced Zim. "Analysis, Zim. Moron, suitable." Zim grinned. "Candidate two needed. Volunteers?"

"But Zim's criminally insane! That's not good!" Dib jumped up and shouted out. "Dib, analysis, annoying." The machine zoomed over to the scythe-haired boy and clipped a voice muffler on him. Lek chuckled to herself as Dib jumped up and tryed to pry it off, shouting muffled things.

The floating droid came to a stop again at a drooling boy by the name of Willie. "Wille, analysis, leadership material." Dib started jumped and shouting again as Zim and Willie were escorted outside the gym. Lek snuck through the crowd and jumped out the door after Zim.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There were two small platforms with microphones on them, and Lek stood beside Zim on top of one, chatting. "You sure about this commander?" She asked again, concern showing on her face. Even though she would rather die than admit it, she had feelings too. Zim looked at her and nodded. "Of course I am, and once I win this, election, I will rule the humans with an iron fist!" He made a fist and waved it in Lek's face, which she leaned away from. "Okay then, if you're sure..." She said, not all convinced.

Zim turned around and faced the microphones, and Lek fell back to behind the platform.

"The candidates will now speak, and then be quiet, and then I go away from you all!" Mrs. Bitters hissed at the students. Zim opened his mouth to speak. "If elected, I will make sure that all mankind HAS IT'S LEGS SAWED OFF!" Zim yelled out before laughing evilly.

Lek looked out to the crowd, who were staring at their legs and muttering disapprovals. "A-and replaced, by legs of pure gold!" Zim quickly followed up with. The children in the crowd started smiling and cheering. "Yes! And I-I will grant the power to fire lasers from your head!"Lek facepalmed as he started shout random promises to the children below. '_does it occur to him that we have neither the time or the resources to do all this?'_

She asked to herself. _'knowing Zim, no, it doesn't occur to him.' _Mrs. Bitters waved to get the children's attention_. _"Candidate two, speak now, and hurry! I can only survive so long in the sun."

Willie started laughing stupidly and making earth-stink sounds, Which all the people fell silent at. Then, the kids started booing and throwing junk at him. Zim jumped down from the raised platform and walked over to Lek and grinned triumphantly. "I'd say that went well." He boasted. "Yeah, great job." Lek called over her shoulder, walking away towards the door with all the other students. "YOU ALL WILL TASTE THE AMAZINGNESS OF _ZIM!"_ Lek heard him yell from the stage. She shook her head as she pulled the door closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Lek looked around at all the dirty smeets as they crowded in the gym once more. Phase two of the election was underway. Almost everyone was wearing a popularity brain scanner to read the popular levels of the candidates, but Lek had ripped hers off long ago. She didn't trust the looks of it. She crossed her arms and sighed, bored beyond belief, before noticing that the Dib-human was in front of her.

She grinned evilly as she got an idea, and Zim's command rang through her head. "Make sure the Dib-stink doesn't interfere. I can tell he's up to something." She took a short pocket knife from her Pak. The purple-eyed irken grabbed Dib from behind and put her hand over his mouth, so that his suprised yelp was muffled. He struggled as she dragged him into one of the closets, still having that insane grin on her dropped him onto the floor, where he jumped up and started yelling.

"What is your _problem!_ That's the second time you attacked me for no reason!" He screamed, voice showing clearly over the cheering of the crowd. Lek looked up from her fiddling with an alien looking device in her hands."Oh, come on. I don't trust you to not make a disturbance, and it is my job to make sure nothing happens here." She said, smiling darkly. "Don't worry, i'll let you out once this is over." Dib looked up at that.

"Let me out? Wait, you're not trying to lock me in here are you!" He shouted again, jumping up as if to leap through the door. Lek smirked and deployed her Pak legs. "I didn't try, I succeeded, Good luck getting out!" She called out to the infuriated human as she used the mechanical limbs to pull herself into the vents.

"Well,that takes care of the Dib, for now a least." She said out loud to herself, and then looked down to her hand. "Now, why did I take this out?" She asked nobody it particular, putting the small combat knife away. "I must be going crazy on this planet."

0o0o0o0 o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0 o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as Lek gotback to the gym, a green blur tackled her to the ground. She let out asupried yelp as she hit the concrete floor, and the previously mentioned blur started squeezing her tightly around the middle. "I missed you!" He cried out as he hugged her. Lek sighed and rolled her eyes as some of the other girls squealed at the cuteness.

"Aw! Your dog must love you!" Zita exclaimed as she patted Gir's head. Gir shrieked happily in delight at the attention. Lek pulled Gir off of her and tossed him at Zita. "Here, he's your for an hour." She said as she turned and walked towards the stage, hearing Zita and Gir laugh happily.

"Stupid humans and their _cuteness._" She muttered, making her way back up to the stage. When she climbed up, she saw Zim standing and waving, an evil smirk on his face, and Willie was unconsious from shock burns. She stepped around his motionless body and jumped up next to the irken.

"Things going well?" She asked, smiling. "Zim shall rule!" He cried out in responce, then looked at her and lowered his voice. "The Dib?" He asked.

"He won't be bugging us." Lek replyed. Zim nodded and opened his mouth to speak again. "Where'd Gir go? He should be pelting the earth monkeys with nuts." He said. Lek chuckled at the thought. "He got mauled by one of the humans."

Zim shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't have brought him. Here, you do it." He shoved a few packets of the nut at her, making a shooing motion with his hand. "But-" She began, but was cut off by the alien. "That's an order." He said.

Lek sighed as she jumped over the edge of the stage, opening one of the bags. She pulled it close to her face as though she was smelling it, and let the aroma hit her anntenea. She decided it didn't smell too bad, and pulled a few nuts out of the bag and chewed on them. "Eh, these aren't that bad." She mused, reaching in for a few more. They kind of reminded her of the exotic snacks they had on Devastis, the military training planet. She chewed on a few more before Gir ran by and stopped in front of her.

"YOU FOUNDS MY SPRINKLES!" He yelled, jumping up and down before latching himself to her again. "THANKS YOU! I LOVSES YOU LECKLE!" (Yeah, that's right. Gir calls her Leckle)

Lek growled at the sound of the stupid nickname, and tryed kick Gir off her. Gir smiled happily at the new game and held on tightly to her black coat. "Get off of me!" She said, trying to pry the insane SIR unit off with her hands. Getting an idea, she pulled one of the bags of nuts off the floor. "Go get the nuts Gir." She said, pointing to the bag. Gir let go and ran after the snacks. Lek sighed, and fell against the wall, sinking into a sitting position.

"The Debate is over, report to the cafeteria to vote now!" A voice called out over the P.A. system.

o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

"Vote for ZIM, or I'll destroy you." Zim said happily to the human who was voting. Lek just shook her head at Zim, who didn't notice. "Vote for Zim or I'll destroy you!" He smiled evilly.

"The voting is now over, clear the ballet box." One of therobots said, spraying all the kids with water to get them away. Lek shuddered, grateful that she was behind Zim. Two holograms were put up in front of the boxs, counting up the votes. "The winner is..." The voice hesitated.

Zim jumped up from behind the table. "ZIM! Zim shall rule all! Bow before the mighty mightiness that is my might!" He screamed.

"The winner is... ZIM! Report to the principal's office immediatly!" Zim cried out in truimph as he grabbed Lek's arn and dragged her into the floating platform that was head to the office. "VICTORY!Sweet victory for Ziiim!" He cried out.

The platform they were standing on floated into a dimly lit room and dumped the two irkens on the floor.

There was a table in the middle of the dark room, with five hooded figures sitting at it. The one at the end stood up nd spoke. "You are now the new student president. You will not dissapoint us. You _will_ obey."

Zim jumped up and started yelling. "ZIM OBEYS NO ONE!" He cried out. "Zim will never take orders from YOU!"

The hooded figureraised one eyebrow. "We'll see about that." Zim's eyes widened as a device came down from the ceiling and aimed at him. The thing began shooting sparks and Lek scrambled up and out of the room, yelping in suprised.

The door had closed when Lek had kicked it, and then it flew open, Zim standing there with a weird gleam in his eye.

"Hello, friend! Isn't skool just amazing?" He said in a weird voice, smiling happily. Lek's anntena twitched as she got up. "Zim?" She asked hesitantly.

Zim grinned widely and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go spread the wonderfulness of this skool!"

Lek's eye twitch and she pulled her hand away from Zim's. 'Oh, wondeful. He's been brainwashed.' She thought, pulling a needle out of her Pak. Zim skipped (yes, skipped) away down the hall, whistling. The female alein sighed and chased after him. She grabbed the back of his collar and pushed him against the wall. Pulling off the cap of the needle, she carefully injected the struggling irken, and he went limp.

"Let's take you back to the lab, then." She said, pulling him to his feet. He nodded, eyes glazed over.

"Oh, almost forgot." She said, pulling out a remote from a pocket in her coat. She pressed a button, and further down the hall, Dib jumped up as the device fell from the door, setting him free.

0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

"Computer, scan Zim." Lek and the brainwashed Zim were down in the lab, Zim looking around and drawing things in the air, giggling to himself a bit. Yup, that sedative really affected him. "Scan complete, foreign object detected." The computer said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Lek raised one antenna in curiousity. "Remove any foreign objects or substances." She commanded.

Maybe this would set him to normal. "Leckles, look at the butterflies! Their everywhere! It is neat." Lek looked up at Zim at the sound of the hated nickname. Yes, she'll make sure he gets back to normal as soon as possible.

She left the room as the removal started, hearing screams. Oh well, it's not like he'll remember. Lek smiled at her victory. Now Zim'll have to acknowledge her skill!

As soon as it was over, Zim fell silent. Lek rushed in, pressing a button that released the cuff around Zim's hands and ankles. She walked over to beside the surface as Zim's eyes blinked open. Zim sat up, putting a hand to his head.

"What happened? And why does my head hurt so?" He said to himself. He looked around the room and spotted the purple-eyed irken, and turned his whole body towards her. "YOU! What happened?" He cried out, pointing at Lek.

She spoke. "You were brainwashed by the humans! I had no choice!" Her eyes started watering and she dramaticlly fell to her knees, sobbing quietly.

"Eh? Calm down, you're not in trouble." He said, waving to get her attention. Lek looked up, stopping her sobs immediatly. "I'm not? Well, no need for this, then." She said, wiping off her eyes and getting back up, smiling.

"I'll be off then!" She said, marching over to the door, leaving Zim confused about what had just happened.

**_A/N: Yup, she's a weird one, that Lek:) Basiclly, her defectivness is wild mood swings, which is considered bad because irkens aren't supposed to have moods at all. They come and go, ranging from insanity, rage, sadness, and random giggly happiness. Of course, Zim only just is starting to figure that out. Poor Zim:(_**

**_Oh well, he'll get used to itXD So, how did i do? Did i keep everyone incharactor, did i mess up hrorribly, or did i just do plain meh? Leave a review and let me know!_**

**_PS. Heh, heh. giggly Zim all hyped up on drugs. Poor Lek:)_**


End file.
